Double Trouble Rewrite
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Rewrite of my recent story - double trouble. Only the ending was changed. Please read and review :


**Hey! This is a rewrite of my most recent story - double trouble. I wasn't happy with it but I published it anyway. I decided to rewrite it as the ending was messy. What do you expect? My brother was shouting out his annoying Chelsea football chants - it was seriously off putting! Anyway - here it is. I hope you enjoy :) x**

It was a beautiful sunny winters day and love was in the air. The volbeat and illumise were performing their courtship dance along with groups of butterfree. It was a perfect day for Valentines. It was just past seven o'clock in the morning when there was a knock on the pokemon centre dorm door. Our heroes, Ash, Misty and Brock, groggily rubbed sleep out of their eyes. Misty was the first to speak.

'Who is it?' she mumbled, sitting up and placing a squealing Togepi on her lap.

The high-pitched squeaking aroused Ash.

'Come in.' he muttered while tickling his buddy, Pikachu, under the chin.

'Kaa.' The electric mouse chirped happily.

In came Nurse Joy.

'Good Morning everyone!' she cheerily said. 'Sleep well?' she asked, bending to tickle the egg pokemon as she did so.

At the sound of the feminine voice, Brock shot up in bed and ran down the bunk ladder. He landed on the floor with a thud and got onto his knees.

'Oh Nurse Joy!' he said, eyes turning to hearts. 'I had a wonderful sleep but it would have been even better if you had been sleeping beside me!'

Brock was too entranced by the nurse so he didn't see the red haired girl sneak up behind him. Suddenly, he felt a huge tugging on the ear and was dragged away and out into the hall. Misty was sure to slam the door in his face as she walked back into the room.

'I uh…' Ash giggled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Without warning the door banged open and in bounded Brock, not looking at all upset with his violent exit.

'So my dear.' He began. 'What did you want this fine Valentine morning?'

Joy rubbed her forehead, clearly trying to remember.

'Oh that's right!' she said, tapping herself on the head. 'There's this chap named James looking for you.'

The trio thought for a moment.

'We don't know anyone named James do we?' Misty asked.

'Not unless it's…' Brock began.

'James from Team Rocket!' he finished.

Misty began to panic.

'Quick! Hide Pikachu! You too Togepi!'

'Pii Kaa.' The mouse said, beckoning the baby pokemon.

'Prii!' it replied, clearly not wanting to leave Misty's side.

The red haired girl flashed its pokemon a quick smile.

'Go on Togepi' she said, nodding encouragingly.

'Toge…' it trilled reluctantly, but followed Pikachu anyway.

'Shall I show him in?' Nurse Joy asked.

'Go on then.' Ash replied cautiously.

Once Joy was gone, Misty began to shuffle uncomfortably.

'I'm not happy about this.' She warned the boys.

Ash gave his girlfriend a smile.

'Hey its okay.' He said. 'Come in bed with me.' He patted the empty space next to him.

'Thanks Ash.' She smiled gratefully.

He began to rub her back soothingly.

'No Problem, Mist.' Ash replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Just as he planted the kiss, in came Nurse Joy and James.

Misty buried herself under the covers and Ash turned beet red.

'Ah.' Began James. 'I was right. You two are perfect for the job.'

Misty raised her eyebrows, showing she was puzzled.

'What do you mean?' asked the brown-eyed teenager, cocking his head on one side inquisitively.

Nurse Joy interrupted them.

'I'll leave you guys to it. Call me if you need me.' She told them.

The trio and James grinned at her appreciatively.

The purple haired man began once the Nurse had shut the door.

'I need your help…' he started.

'With what?' Brock interrupted.

'Let me finish!' James growled irritably.

The young breeder waved his hands in the air awkwardly.

James continued.

'As you know its Valentines day.' He said in a hushed tone. 'And I need your help to hook me up with someone.'

Misty smirked.

'I bet I know whom!' she giggled.

Ash grinned at his girlfriend before turning back to James.

'Yeah even I know and I'm as dense as you can get!' he laughed.

Brock joined in.

'I know too!' he exclaimed. 'Its Nurse Joy, isn't it? She is very hot!'

Everyone in the room face-palmed.

'No of course not, you idiot!' roared James.

Brock wrung his hands once more.

'I'll keep quiet and just listen then.' He said rubbing the back of his head.

'Please!' they all said in unison.

'Anyway please go on.' Misty said kindly.

James smiled gratefully.

'Anyway. You've probably guessed already.' He began awkwardly.

'It's Jessie. Right, James?' Ash prompted.

The Team Rocket member turned red.

'Yeah.' He said, looking away.

'Aw that's cute!' Misty squealed. 'But why ask me and ash?' she asked.

James looked them in the eye for the first time.

'Well you two are the only romantics I know.' He said smirking.

Misty began to get angry.

'We're not romantic!' she spat whilst turning red.

James laughed.

'You clearly are. You're holding hands and in the same bed!'

The couple instantly broke apart.

'Anyway. So what if we're going out? Ash asked. 'This is about you and Jessie, not me and Mist.'

James shuffled awkwardly.

Brock spoke for the first time in a while.

'So' he began. 'What do you want us to do?

'No idea.' James replied simply.

'I'm sorry?' Misty asked, looking confused.

'What I mean is its up to you.' He began. 'I don't know how to be romantic… So I need ideas.' He blushed.

Ash nodded.

'Ah! Gotcha! Well no use looking at me. My girl's the romantic one' he said, looking at Misty adoringly.

'Aw you are so cute Ash!' she cooed as she leaned to kiss her boyfriend on the lips.

James smiled.

'As cute as you're being… I would prefer if you would help me instead of working on your relationship.'

They broke apart and grinned sheepishly.

'Sorry' they said in unison.

'Its okay.' James nodded. 'So idea, my friends.'

The group contemplated for a while. As always, Misty was the first to speak.

'How about a love letter?' she suggested. 'They're sooo romantic!' she squealed, eyes shining.

Brock stroked his chin.

'Hmm. Not bad.' He began. 'But why not tell her how you feel in person?'

James shuffled once more.

'I…. Can't.' he said.

'Why not?' Misty prompted.

'I can't face her. You know how angry she can get…' James giggled.

'Yeah we know!' laughed Ash. 'So a love letter it is?'

Everyone nodded.

'It seems the best option.' The purple haired man agreed. 'What do I say in it though? He asked, frowning.

Brock cleared his throat to get attention.

'Well obviously this is a job for Brock!' he boasted. 'There is no one more romantic than me!' he said immodestly.

Ash and Misty sniggered.

'So tall twerp… I mean Brock… What shall I say?' James asked.

Brock folded his arms.

'That's easy. You tell her how beautiful she is. Why you love her. How much you love her. And how you want to spend every second of everyday for the rest of your life with her!' he clutched his chest.

James turned beet red.

'I wouldn't go that far.' He said nervously.

Ash interrupted by timidly sticking his hand in the air.

'I uh…' he began. 'I could write the letter for you, James.' He offered.

All eyes turned to the raven-haired boy.

'You?' both Brock and James asked.

'Um yeah.' He replied, seriously hating himself for offering.

Misty defended her boyfriend.

'Yeah that's a good idea. Believe it or not – Ash is very romantic. Besides, that's how he confessed his love to me – a letter.' She told them

James slowly nodded.

'That's good enough for me. All right – your in.' he smiled.

Ash got off the bed and walked over to the desk. He reached into the middle draw and pulled out a piece of crisp, white paper and a handwriting pen. He settled himself on the seat and began to write. The group watched him while he worked his magic. It took almost an hour but it was worth the time and effort.

Ash stood up and shuffled over to the gang nervously. He shyly offered the piece of paper to James to read. The man accepted it gratefully and began to read:

Dear Jessie,

By the time you have read this you will hate me. I feel sad for that but it is the only way. You need to know my true feelings.

Ever since we met at the Team Rocket Academy, I have had a crush on you. Oh Mew! It's more than a crush. I love you with all my heart. I have been meaning to tell you for years but I was just too hard. I thought how could you possibly like me back. I'm useless. I always mess up our plans. It's always my fault. But you… you're so perfect and so beautiful. Your have amazing hair. It's such an unusual colour, but extremely beautiful all the same. You have gorgeous eyes. Whenever I see them sparkle, they make me light up too. Your lips, Jessie… They look so soft and so cute… I wish I could kiss you all day.

That's all I can say really, Jessica. Apart from that I will always love you and miss you. I am going now. You don't need me. I need you but that doesn't matter. I hold you back.

Please look after yourself. Don't search for me. Go on with life without me.

Lots of love, your best friend and partner,

James xxx

James' eyes were filled with tears once he'd finished reading the letter.

Ash's heart instantly began racing.

'It's terrible isn't it? I knew I'd messed up! I'm so sorry!' he gabbled.

James shushed him.

'It's… perfect.' He said breathlessly

Ash's mouth fell to the floor.

'Really?' he asked, stunned.

James nodded.

'Sure it is.' He smiled. 'You've captured my personality exactly.'

Ash grinned.

'Well, what did you expect? You have followed me around for five years. I was bound to get to know you!'

James blushed.

'So when are you going to give it to her?' asked Misty.

The purple haired Team Rocket member gulped.

'Now.' He said, getting up.

'Now?' the heroes repeated.

James nodded.

'Be back soon!' he called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

'Lets hope it goes okay.' They all thought.

An hour later.

For the second time that morning, there was a knock at the door. A purple haired man bounded in the room without warning. As soon as he spotted the kids, his eyes lit up.

Brock spoke first.

'Is that a good sign?'

James nodded.

'How did it go? Asked an eager Ash.

'Well.' Misty began. 'Judging by the lipstick all around his face, I think it went pretty well!' giggled the red head.

James blushed.

'Yeah it went perfect – thanks to you lot.' He grinned gratefully. 'In fact, I've got some news.'

'Oh yeah?' said Misty.

James continued.

'Yeah. Me and my fiancé are quitting team rocket and heading to hoenn to live with my grand parents.'

The group's faces broke into broad smiles.

'That's awesome!' yelled Brock.

'Congrats!' smiled Misty, eyes sparkling.

'Yeah that's great James!' Ash told the ex team rocket member. 'Hey wait a sec – doesn't that mean you'll see your Chimecho again?' he asked.

James nodded.

'Yes, it sure does. In fact I'd better head off and help Jessie round up all our pokemon.'

Misty pondered for a moment.

'What about Meowth?' she asked.

'Oh. He's coming too.' Said James nodding.

'Bet he wasn't to thrilled about leaving the team?' asked Ash.

'Actually, he doesn't mind. I mean my grand parents are rich so…'

'He's happy?' they all finished for him.

'Meowth is ecstatic.' Sighed James fondly. 'As am I of course.'

'Hadn't you uh…' Ash trailed off.

'Yeah…' said James, heading towards the door.

The trio and their pokemon followed him.

James turned to Ash and help out his hand.

'Thanks Ash.' He said. 'Not only did you get me a fiancé but you also turned me straight!'

Ash's eyes grew wide.

'You mean you were gay?' he gasped.

Misty and Brock face-palmed.

'Uh he means he's not a criminal anymore.' Misty rolled her eyes.

Ash turned beet red.

'Uh sorry!' he said waving his hands.

James scratched the back off his neck.

'No problem.' He giggled.

The four people sighed.

'I'd better go.' Said James heading towards the door.

The trio nodded.

'Thanks once more.' He said to them.

James turned to Brock.

'Become an awesome breeder, yeah?'

Brock beamed at him.

James turned to Misty.

'You look over those water pokemon of yours, right? And that little Togepi.'

Misty grinned and nodded.

James turned to Ash.

'Well uh.' He began. 'You make sure to become a pokemon master yeah? And make that Pikachu the very best it can be, okay?

'Sure.' Ash gulped. 'It was uh nice knowing you. Even thought you caused havoc…' he laughed.

James stroked his long purple hair.

'Yeah. Maybe one day we'll see you again.'

They all nodded.

'Bye!' they waved.

'Thank You!' James called. 'You've made me the happiest guy alive!'

The group sighed sadly.

'You know Ash. We'll be like that one day; own a house together.' Said Misty, wrapping her arms round her boyfriend's neck.

Ash put his hands on her waist.

'Maybe one day. In fact...' He whispered in her ear. 'I'd like that. A lot.'

_The End._

**There you go! How was it? Please review :) By the way I am off school this week as its half term. So hopefully you will hear lots of fanfics from me.**

**For those of you who also are off - enjoy the break whatever you are doing. Thanks again guys! :)**

**Love Amy xxx**


End file.
